Undercover Lover
by My-Lovely-Life38
Summary: Undercover Amy Cahill works for a group of guys who secretly save the world. Her next mission is to arrest the famous Ian Kabra for his drug dealings. Pretending to be his friend is going to be harder than she thought especially when she's falling in love with him. Amy still has her mission but will she continue it or drop it for love? AU


**Undercover Lover  
Chapter 1- Mission Accomplish**

**Disclaimer: (I'm lazy so this disclaimer goes on for the rest of the chapters.) I don't own the 39 Clues but I wish I did!**

**All chapters Amy's POV**

I walked in the Madrigal building expecting it to be some large nonsense building. I didn't expect it to be full of spy cameras and gadgets and all.

I stepped in front of an office ready to knock when the door suddenly burst opened.

"Amy?" a man asked.

"Um... Y-y-yes!" I stammered.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Fiske." the man said shaking my hand.

"H-hi! My brother, Dan, said that you needed my help." I told him getting down to business.

"Yes, indeed I do Ms. Cahill." he said "There is a gang that calls themselves Lucians who are involved in the drug dealings going around in Boston. I need you to find them and pretend to be the leader's friend. Work undercover until you gain his trust then, arrest him. Their leader's name is Ian Kabra. His parents are dead. He has a sister named Natalie Kabra. Here this is his picture." handing me a picture of an olive colored skinned man, jet black hair, tall, muscular a handsome.

"Um... How long do I have to be undercover?" I asked him.

"About two months to say the least. You have never been seen out as an agent so it's okay for you to not have an alibi except your name since your brother Dan is known by them. Your new name is Lizzy Reeds. Understood?" Fiske said.

"Okay. When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Be sure to be in he airport 8 p.m. sharp." Fiske said.

"Yes sir." I said walking out the door.

**At Home**

"Nellie! I'm home." I called out to my cousin, Nellie Gomez.

"Hey Ames! Dan told me you went to his office this morning." Nellie said.

"I did. Hey! Can I borrow your car tomorrow? I have to be at the airport 8 p.m. sharp tomorrow. I received a mission from Dan's boss. I'll be gone for two months the most. I have to arrest a drug dealer." I said.

"How come they called you not another agent?" Nellie asked.

"Apparently they've been tracking down this gang for exactly one year now. They've seen every agent. Dan told Fiske, his boss, that I trained with him before so he called me down. He's going to pay me $100,000 if I arrest these people." I told Nellie "and can I please please borrow your car?" I asked.

"Sure, Ames. Just be careful." Nellie advised.

"Yeah. I have to pack my stuffs." I said.

**Amy's Room**

I started packing when my phone rang.

_"Amy?"_ Fiske's voice blared.

_"Yes?" _I asked.

_"You're going shopping tomorrow. Kabra only befriends the rich people. I just remembered right now. Tomorrow morning you are going with the other stronghold's fashionista, Jasmin."_ Fiske said.

_"I don't have enough money."_ I reasoned out.

_"Don't worry. The company will cover all the expenses." _Fiske said.

_"Are you sure?" _I asked.

_"Yes, I am. We're assigning you the mission. It's our responsibility to cover everything that you need and whatever happens to you." _Fiske said.

_"Alright." _I said sighing.

_"Good bye."_ Fiske said and I heard the phone click.

I started lacking everything I needed. Books, laptop, my iPod and earphones. Lastly, my parents' picture.

My parents died in a fire. I never remembered it since Dan and I were young. We used to live with our Aunt Beatrice but recently, our grandma, Grace Cahill died. Her fortune was given to us according to her will. So Dan and I moved out, bought a house and asked our dear cousin, Nellie to be our legal guardian and she agreed.

**Next Day at the Airport**

"You got your fake passport?" Dan asked me.

"Yes." I said annoyed at him.

"Your secret communicator?" he asked again.

"Yup." I said. "I got everything. Can I leave?" I asked agitated.

"I guess so. Be careful Ames." Dan said.

"Yes. I'm gonna miss you bro." I said hugging him.

"Me too." Dan said hugging me back.

"Bye." I said waving walking towards the boarding gate to my unknown future.

**A/N: Hey! What do you guys think of this story? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**~HuggableSuperhero0107**


End file.
